


Hyvästeistä

by piccadillyblues



Series: Muuttolinnuista [1]
Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Valenti lähtee aamulla kohti Amerikkaa.
Relationships: Aleksi Koskela/Valenti Leppänen
Series: Muuttolinnuista [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hyvästeistä

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot ja miljöö Linnan, minulle ei tästä kostu mitään. 
> 
> Päivää. Halusin kirjoittaa Pohjantähdistä jotain, mikä ei olisi pelkkää surkeutta ja kuolemaa. Tämä ei ole pelkkää surkeutta tai kuolemaa. Ei oikeastaan kuolemaa lainkaan. Wow. Osallistuu fanficsataseen sanalla 012 - oranssi.

Työväentalon avonaisesta ikkunasta kantautuu huudahtelua ja posliinin kilinää. Juhlat ovat loppusuoralla; aurinko on painumassa koko ajan syvemmälle puiden latvojen taa, ja suurin osa vieraista on lähtenyt jo tunteja sitten. Jäljellä on enää niitä, joilta ei koskaan lopu puhe, ja niitä, jotka ovat tunnelman vapautuessa alkaneet ottaa viinaa.

Koskelan Aleksi ei kuulu kumpaankaan porukkaan, eikä kuulu Leppäsen Valentikaan. Siksi kai Valenti ei näytä lainkaan yllättyneeltä, kun hän kääntää päätään kuullessaan lähestyvät askeleet sivullaan ja tunnistaa Aleksin. Kapeilla huulilla käväisee nopea hymy ja pieni nyökkäyksen aavistus, kuin tervehdys ja kutsu, ja Aleksi laskeutuu istumaan Valentin viereen. Hänen ei tarvitse varmistaa erikseen, onko penkki varmasti kuiva ja riittävän sileä, että housut pysyvät hyvänä. Valentista ei ehkä koskaan tullut räätälimestaria, mutta hän pitää silti vaatteistaan tunnollista huolta. Se, että hän istuu uudessa hyvässä puvussaan tällä penkillä, kertoo Aleksille tarpeeksi.

Valenti katosi juhlien hälinästä joitakin aikoja sitten. Vaikka hän on mieltynyt dramaattisiin eleisiin ja sananpainoihin, osaa hän halutessaan olla liikkeissään huomaamaton. Aleksista tuntuu, että hän on istunut täällä jo jonkin aikaa.

Aleksi ei kerro hänelle lähteneensä itse siksi, koska täällä on rauhallista ja sisällä ei. Hän ei kerro, että Akselin äkäinen tuijottelu ovensuussa sai hänet hämilleen, kun tuntui kuin mulkoilu olisi koko ajan osunut häneen, vaikkei Akseli tosiasiassa olisi katsellut häneen päinkään. Humalaiset miehet eivät häntä ahdista, joten niistäkään ei ole kertomista. Eikä Aleksi kerro sitäkään versiota, jossa livahti salin avoimesta ovesta heti huomattuaan, että Valentin paikka peräpenkissä oli tyhjä. Aleksi painaa päänsä ja vilauttaa vuorostaan pienen hymyntapaisen. Vilkaisee laskevaa aurinkoa, jonka viimeiset säteet osuvat hänen silmiinsä terävinä ja räikeinä kuin avotuli. Hän siristää silmiään ja vilkaisee Valentia, jonka seesteiset kasvot lämmin valo saa hehkumaan. Häntä on melkein yhtä vaikea katsoa kuin aurinkoa, ja hämillään Aleksi laskee katseensa kämmenilleen.

Hän ei kysy, mihin aikaan Valenti aamulla lähtee. Hän ei kuitenkaan pääse saattamaan.

”Kaunis ilta”, Valenti lausuu hetken kuluttua. Hänen äänensä on tasainen ja unelmoiva. Pehmeä kuin ilme hänen kasvoillaan. Sanat eivät painosta Aleksia puhumaan, ja Aleksi hymyilee. Tämä hymy tulee jo ensimmäistä helpommin. Valenti on sellainen. Aleksin on helppo olla hänen seurassaan. Eikä vain sitä, vaan Aleksilla on hänen seurassaan _hyvä_ olla. Siksi hän koettaa ajatella juuri niin päin, että Valenti tuli tänne hengähtämään Kiviojan Laurin hääjuhlista, eikä omista läksiäisistään Amerikkaan lähdön aattona.

Se kaihertaa. Tuntuu helpommalta katsoa taas auringonlaskua kuin miettiä sitä.

Oikeastaan Aleksi haluaisi myös sanoa jotakin. Se tuntuu tarpeelliselta. Huomenna ei ehdi enää. Hän ei tiedä, ehtiikö tämän illan jälkeen enää koskaan. Sanat eivät kuitenkaan tahdo tulla, eikä Aleksi tahdo sanoa mitään turhaakaan. Hän ei halua pilata hetkeä, josta on tulossa kaikki, mitä hänelle jää.

Valentikaan ei puhu pitkään aikaan. He vain istuvat penkillä rinnakkain pyhäpuvuissaan. Valenti on riisunut Halmeelta jäähyväislahjaksi saamansa säämiskähansikkaat. Hiljaisuus ei ole kiusallinen tai raskas, eikä Aleksin olo ole levoton. Aleksi on harvoin todella levoton, eikä Valentin vierellä koskaan. Kun Aleksi vilkaisee häntä silmäkulmastaan, hän katsoo kauas metsän ja painuvan auringon yli ja ajattelee jotakin. Aleksi ei kysy mitä. Kun Valenti katsoo mitään näyttäen siltä kuin nyt ja ajattelee, kasvaa hänen mielessään yleensä uusi runo.

Lempeä ilme ja auringon viime säteet korostavat Valentin piirteiden siroutta. Hänellä on suuret silmät ja paljon kalpeita pisamia, jotka saavat hänet näyttämään hauraammalta versiolta sisarestaan. Vielä vuosi sitten se tuntui Aleksista selittävän kaikki omat hämmennyksensä ja tuntonsa. Olihan Aune se, josta pojat aina puhuivat. Koskelassa Elinan koko naama nyrpistyy edelleen, kun hän tulee puheeksi, ja Akseli on paljonpuhuvasti hiljaa. Koskelassa ei sen sortin asioista puhuta suoraan, ja se sai hiljaisen ja ujon Aleksinkin kuvittelemaan mielessään yhtä ja toista. Pitkään hän suhtautui Auneen mielessään jonkinlaisella uteliaalla kiinnostuksella.

Kuitenkin kun jonkin kerran Aune eksyi Aleksin kanssa puheisiin, hän tunsi itsensä vain vaivautuneeksi. Aune on hänestä kai aivan mukava, mutta muuta hän ei tunne. Jotakin kai pitäisi tuntua, mutta Aunen lähellä kaikki oli Aleksista kuin aina, niin kuin kädenlämpöistä vettä. Ei hänen tee mielensä yhtikäs mitään Aunen kanssa. Ja kun hän sitten talvella vieraili Halmeella hakemassa uutta pyhätakkiaan ja toimittamassa joitakin Akselin asioita, Valenti taitteli huolekkaasti takin hänelle kääröksi, jossa se olisi helppo viedä kotiin mutta pysyisi hyvänä. Valenti sanoi hänelle ainoastaan ”ole hyvä”, ja Aleksi meni siitä hämilleen. Valentin vakavilla kasvoilla käväisi aivan pieni kare, kohtelias ja arka niin kuin aina, ja Aleksin suu kävi rutikuivaksi. Vatsassa möyri vuorotellen jotakin hyytävän kylmää ja kiehuvan kuumaa.

Lähdettyään Halmeelta ei hän ollut ehtinyt kulkea jäisellä tiellä kuin parisataa metriä, kun takaapäin hihkaistiin hänen nimensä. Valenti sieltä lähestyi huojuvin, varovaisin askelin, ja niin hitaasti, että Aleksi palasi jonkin matkaa takaisin häntä vastaan. Halme ei ollut huomannut antaa Aleksille mukaan jotakin suljettuun kuoreen piilotettua viestiä Akselille vietäväksi, ja sen viestin Valenti sai henkilökohtaisesti toimittaa Aleksin käteen. He kävelivät rinnakkain rauhalliseen tahtiin aina Töyryn tienhaaraan asti. Valenti ei sitä ehdottanut eikä Aleksi sitä pyytänyt. Mitään muitakaan sanoja he eivät liukkaalla tiellä tallustellessaan vaihtaneet. Vasta Töyryn kohdalla he pysähtyivät kuin yhteisestä päätöksestä.

”No”, Valenti rykäisi paikallaan keinahdellen. ”Minun lienee palattava mestarin tykö.”

”Niin”, Aleksi sanoi. Hän tunsi itsensä hölmöksi, kun ei keksinyt muuta sanottavaa, mutta Valenti hymyili silti kirkkaammin kuin taivaalla säkenöinyt tammikuun aurinko. Aleksi vastasi hymyyn ensin huterasti, ja sitten varmemmin.

”Hei ny sitten”, hän toivotti vielä. Hän tajusi sisällään velloneen kiehunnan ja pakkasen häränpyllynheiton jossakin vaiheessa tasoittuneen. Miten tuntuikin niin hölmöltä.

Tuli kevät ja suojasää, ja suojasään jälkeen kylälle vievälle tielle kohosi pölyn nostama utu. Kun kevät kasvoi ja aurinko paistoi enemmän, tulivat Valentin pisamat paremmin esille. Hän istui työväentalolla Aleksin viereen, ja usein tuli pitkästi samaa matkaa sieltä lähtiessä. Valentin hymy valaisi koko kylätien, kun Aleksi joskus onnistui rentoutumaan ja hymyilemään tai puhumaan ajattelematta itseään kesken kaiken hiljaiseksi.

Kourallinen Valentin runoja julkaistiin sinä keväänä työväen lehdissä, ja kaikessa hiljaisuudessa käytti Aleksi osan tarkasti säästämistään käyttörahoista siihen, että osti itselleen jokaisen julkaisun, jossa runoja oli. Hän säästi runot ja piilotti loput sivut tarkasti isän silmistä, poltellen niitä vähitellen kevään mittaan hellaa lämmitellessään.

Hän otti myös tavakseen kiertää illan tullen kotiin järven kautta, koska niihin aikoihin Valenti otti yhä vakinaisemmaksi tavakseen kävellä rantaan ja vain olla siellä, kauan, sanomatta mitään. Aleksi pysyi yleensä pienen matkan päässä. Valenti tutkaili järvenselkää keskittynyt viiva kulmiensa välissä, kädet tiukasti puuskassa ja lakki nyrkissä. Aleksi istui parin metrin päässä kivellä, joka oli siinä kuin merkitsemässä heinikon ja hiekan rajaa.

”Runoako”, Aleksi joskus arvasi. Hän oli katsonut Valentia siinä vaiheessa pidempään kuin halusi myöntää. Nähnyt tanaan painuvan leuan ja kevyen haara-asennon. Joskus Valentin silmät siristyivät kuin hän tunnistaisi jotakin kaukaisuudessa. Päässä jauhavat rattaat melkein kuuluivat.

”Runoa”, Valenti vastasi. Hänen äänensä oli etäinen, kuin hän olisi ollut jossakin kaukana, toisessa maailmassa.

Aleksi ei puhunut enempiä. Hän ei tahtonut häiritä. Toisinaan hän seurasi Valentin katsetta ja yritti pohtia, mitä hän näki. Aleksi ei koskaan nähnyt kuin vettä ja vastarannan puut.

Mutta kerran, auringon laskiessa vastarannan puiden taa saaden järven aallot läikehtimään tulen lailla, Valenti kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Leimuavassa valossa hänen pisamansa eivät erottuneet, mutta hänen piirteensä näyttivät pehmeämmiltä, lempeämmiltä, ja hänen tuulen tuivertamat hiuksensa olivat kuin sädekehä. Aleksin oli pakko räpytellä silmiään ja katsoa pian pois. Hän melkein säikähti sitä, miten paljolta Valenti siinä hetkessä tuntui.

Sinä yönä, kun hän koetti saada nukuttua Akun kuorsatessa hänen vieressään, hänen olonsa oli haikea. Samalla huolestutti ja hämmensi. Hän ei ajatellut liikaa, muttei voinut olla ajattelemattakaan. Aleksi ei koskaan ole ollut sellainen poika, joka puhuu asioistaan kenellekään mitään, mutta kummallisen terävästi pisti häntä silti ajatus siitä, että tällä kertaa hän ei voisi kertoa mitään, vaikka haluaisikin. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi tässä elämässä saada Valentia itselleen. Hän oli yrittänyt Valentin vierellä nähdä horisontin taa, ja tiesi, miten syvältä vapauden kaipuu häntä runteli. Se näkyi Valentin suupielissä kevään mittaan, kun taas yhdet puheet kisällinäytteistä olivat jääneet kasaksi kangasta Halmeen pöydälle. Ja kun hänen viimeinen Kansan Lehdessä julkaistu runonsa kiinnitti viranomaisten huomion, oli hänen päätöksensä sinetöity. Hän lähtisi, ja Aleksin ei auttaisi kuin antaa hänen lentää.

Painokanne pelotti Valentia. Aleksi tiesi, ettei Kansan Lehden runo ollut edes hänen kiivaimpiaan; joku oli vain sattunut lukemaan juuri tätä numeroa tavallista tarkemmalla silmällä. Rannalla Valenti käänsi selkänsä horisontille ja veti käsivartensa tiukkaan puuskaan kuin olisi syleillyt itseään. Hänen silmiensä alla oli varjo, ja hän keinahteli hermostuneesti päkiöillään.

”Entä jos ne…”, Valenti aloitti, ja sulki suunsa hetkeksi tiukasti. Huulet kalpenivat, kun hän puristi niitä yhteen. Hän nielaisi ja katsoi Aleksin olan yli metsää. Aloittaessaan uudestaan hän madalsi äänensä melkein kuiskaukseksi. ”Entä jos ne vievät minut ennen kuin ehdin pois?”

”Ei ne sinua minkään vie”, Aleksi sanoi yksinkertaisesti. ”Niitten pitää päästä minusta ohi ensin.”

Aleksi ei uskonut, että kukaan todella etsi Valentia muutaman painetun säkeen vuoksi. Valenti kuitenkin uskoi, mutta uskoi hän sentään myös Aleksia. Hän puuskahti helpottuneesti ja hymyili. Aleksin teki mieli vetää hänet viereensä istumaan, mutta sen sijaan hän vain katsoi, kun Valenti kääntyi takaisin järveä kohti, hartiat rennommassa asennossa kuin äsken. Valenti seisoi siinä kauan ja hengitteli syvään. Oli jo hämärtymässä, kun hän lopulta kääntyi, mutta hänen ilmeensä lämmitti Aleksia.

”Runoko”, hän kysyi.

”Runo”, Valenti vahvisti.

Kun Valenti luki sen runon – jäähyväisrunonsa – läksiäistensä aluksi, Aleksi istui Elinan vieressä toisella puolen taloa ja tuijotti hämillään lähintä seinää. Hetken hän ymmärsi, miksi herkimmät pillittivät tällaisissa tilaisuuksissa. Kun hän oli koonnut itseään tarpeeksi, että saattoi taas kiinnittää kunnolla huomiota muihin juhlavieraisiin, oli Valenti ehtinyt mennä.

Nyt Valenti huokaa hänen vierellään ja kääntyy häneen päin. Kauan he vain katsovat toisiaan silmiin. Sinä aikana ehtii joitakin vieraita lähteä kotiinpäin. Kukaan ei tule puhumaan Valentille, mutta lisääntynyt liikenne saa hänet silti epämukavan näköiseksi. Laiskasti astellen he siirtyvät työväentalon toiselle seinustalle, jossa ei enää tähän aikaan ole ketään. 

”No”, Aleksi lausuu vähän kiusaantuneella äänellä. Hän ei ole hyvä puhumaan. Hän ei osaa jäähyväisiä. ”Hyvää reissua sitten vaan.”

 _Ja pidä ittes terveenä_ , hän lisää mielessään. _Katto minne menet ja miten olet. Kaikenlaista kulkijaa sielä on, enkä minäkän sua sielä pysty täältä enää suojeleen._ Valentin pisamat erottuvat vähässäkin valossa, kun hän on näin lähellä. Hän puristaa Aleksin kättä lämpimällä kädellä.

”Hyvästi nyt”, Valenti toivottaa niin pehmeästi, että se on melkein kuiskaus vain. Hän painaa huulensa Aleksin poskelle, eikä hänen tarvitse lisätä, että tarkoittaa oikeasti sanoa _näkemiin_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen @violasmirabiles!


End file.
